Captured
by EvilEmoElmoKillsSanta
Summary: Aang has been captured by the fire nation. There seems to be a growing love between him and Zuko. Will there love blossom or is Aang just fooling him so he can escape. Yaoi but fluff. Don't like Don't read. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**-1-**

Aang stood poised in a fighting stance, arms ready to defend him in any way possible. His friends Sokka, Katara, and Toph stood with him ready for the fight that was sure to come. Fire nation soldiers pushed in at all sides constricting them into the small circle. Zuko stood with them, staring at the four with a sadistic smile.

"I finally caught you," he said, his smile still in place.

Toph laughed to herself. "I can't see but I think I would be able to tell if we were on a fire nation ship," she told him.

"Maybe not now," Zuko said calmly. "But it's only a matter of time before I do. I have about a hundred soldiers with me that my father let me barrow in the hopes it would help me capture you and be able to come back with honor."

"We don't have to fight Zuko," Aang said quietly. "You can come with us and help us defeat the fire lord and then be the fire lord yourself. Please. It doesn't have to go down like this." Aang's voice had taken on a pleading tone halfway through his speech. He was having a hard time not getting on his knees and begging at his feet.

"No can do," Zuko replied. He must have given a signal that the four friends didn't catch because suddenly all the soldiers were rushing at them at once. They rushed at them so fast there was barley any time to react.

Quickly though Aang blew himself up into the air and came down on one of the soldiers heads causing said soldier to fall to the ground. Toph brought up a wall of rock to surround herself with, hurling large boulders at people at the same time. Katara bended water from the pouch always tied to her waist extinguishing any fire that was thrown at her. Sokka, the most disadvantaged in the group, tried to avoid being hit by fire and knocked as many people on the head with his boomerang as possible. They were doing somewhat good but by no means were they going to get out of this without a few scratches at least.

When it felt as though they had been fighting for hours and the four had almost defeated all of the soldiers Zuko commanded his soldiers to retreat and go back to there ship. As the soldiers started to retreat the foursome did likewise, climbing on to Appa's back and flying off.

The group was very worn and tired from the battled and had each obtained various injuries. Aang had series of cuts going up his back from a bender who had snuck up on him with his sword, and a most likely broken ankle. Katara had a burn going up her arm from a soldier who she had not been able to deflect fast enough, and a long scrap going up her arm from the same soldier. Sokka had a black eye from being punched in the face by Zuko, and a broken arm. Toph, who had no visible outside injuries, had for some reason fainted and was now lying motionless on a cot they had made her on Appa's saddle.

When they landed, none of them had the energy to get up so they fell asleep on Appa hoping the pain from there injuries would soon stop.

**-1-**

**So what do you think? Should I continue into the good stuff where he gets captured? **

**Please review! Flames welcome! If you review I'll review yours to! **


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

A small group of fire nation soldiers quietly crept up to where the Avatar and his friends slept on the bison, not aware that they were about to taken as prisoners. Zuko was leading the group of soldiers excitement bubbling through him as he was about to have his ticket back in to glory as the prince of the fire nation.

He motioned for the soldiers around him to move forward and restrain the Avatars friends, as he went forward to restrain the Avatar on his own. Zuko tied Aang's arms behind his back and then tied his legs together. He then picked up the small boy and threw him over his shoulder and walked back towards the ship with the others who were each carrying one of the foursome.

Zuko brought Aang to the cell which he would remain in until they reached the fire nation. Zuko set him down on the bed not being gentle in the slightest and causing him to hit his head on the wall.

Aang let out a grunt of pain as his head hit the wall. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around alarmed to find himself in a prison cell. "Where am I?"

"On a fire nation ship," Zuko replied right away, "and don't even think about escaping."

"And why not," Aang asked as he glared at Zuko.

Zuko smirked before answering, "Because if you even try, your friends won't live past tomorrow."

That had hit a nerve for the air bender. Zuko knew it would. He knew that Aang cared deeply for his friends and would want to see them hurt. It was one of his biggest weaknesses.

"Leave them alone," Aang said quietly. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt them."

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said, his smirk growing wider. Zuko turned to leave but just as he was about to open the door Aang spoke again.

"Do you know what's going to happen to me in the fire nation," he asked, his head bent low.

Zuko turned to look at the boy again and replied with mirth in his voice. "You will be tortured. You will be beaten so much that you will wish for death, but that will not come. And you will take it all unless you wish for your friends to take you place."

With that, Zuko left the Avatar to think of this new knowledge.

**-2-**

**I know it's short but school is in session so the chapters probably will be shorter from now on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

Aang didn't know how long he sat in the cell on the fire nation's ship but it must have been hours if not days. It was uncomfortably warm and Aang's cloths clung to his body because of his sweating. His mouth was dry with thirst and his stomach grumbled in hunger. Though through all these discomforts, only one thing rested at the forefront of his mind.

It was dark.

The avatar was afraid of very little, but one thing he was afraid of, was he dark. He remembered when he had run away; it had become suddenly dark and quite before the storm came. When alone in the dark he had flash backs of that day, with the storms rolling in, chocking him. How he had, had to freeze himself in the water to stay alive.

When the door opened he did not even look to see who it was, he just flung himself at them, hanging on for dear life. Ragged sobs shake his body, making his breaths com in short gasps.

"Please let me out!" He cried loudly, hugging his savior fiercely. "I won't try anything, just let me out."

Zuko hesitantly put his arms around the small air bender, not knowing what to do. Never before had someone cried in front of him, whether it be child or adult.

_Why is he acting so immature? Is he really this much of a child?_

"Aang," he said sternly. "You're going to stop crying right now and tell me what wrong."

"I c-can't," he chocked out through sobs. His voice was slightly muffled as he pushed his face against Zuko's chest.

"Yes you can, and if you don't stop I'm going to give you a reason to cry." He glared down at Aang who was still crying but now trying to control it.

After ten minutes with no noticeable change in the pitch of Aang's cries Zuko became frustrated.

"If you do not stop that stupid wailing, I am going to grab each and everyone of you friends and carve my name into there backs. "His voice was low and threatening and it sent a shiver of fear through Aang.

The young Avatar tried harder to control his crying, not wanting to bring any harm to his friends, and his crying became softer with each passing moment. When finally his crying could be heard no more, Zuko grabbed his chin, still keeping an arm around the small boys waist, and brought the boys face up to look at his.

"Now tell me what's wrong before I lose interest," Zuko demanded.

"I'm afraid of the dark," Aang muttered quietly.

Zuko stared down at him wit a look of shock and disgust on his face. "The dark is what had you crying like this?" He asked. Aang nodded. "Your so pathetic," Zuko spat at him. "You wouldn't be able to defeat the fire lord even if I _hadn't_ captured you. Your never going to amount to anything." He then flung Aang to the bed. "I think I'll leave you here, maybe you'll get used to the dark." He then shut the cell door, leaving Aang alone once again.

**-3-**

**Hope you like it. It took awhile to get up because of school, but now that I'm in the swing of things the chapters will probably come faster.**

**Read and review. Flames welcome.**


End file.
